


Solace

by glass_damask



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Crushes, Daydreaming, F/M, Flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_damask/pseuds/glass_damask
Summary: A florist finds peace in average and not-so-average days.





	Solace

There was never an alarm clock present to wake Lisette up; more often than not she would find herself relying on the lilting chirps of birds to pull her out of bed every morning.

  But she couldn't indulge in any such luxuries this morning: the steady _pitter-patter_ of rain on her windowsills deemed it to be so.

  In any case, upon waking she sat up with a yawn.

  Her nightgown was of a light cream color which complimented her pale skin quite nicely. Her hair, usually done up in a pair of corkscrews, now cascaded down her back in a waterfall of yellow curls.

  She tried to blink through the sleep in her eyes as she crawled out of bed but failed **—** huffing a bit, she brought a hand up to her face and rubbed at her eyes.

  Despite it being the midst of spring, a dark, distinct herd of clouds currently obscured the sun, and with it came a constant, albeit light, downpour. And yet, while the dreary weather will have an equally dreary effect on other residents of Westown, Lisette couldn't be happier.

  After all, the rain could water all of her outdoor plants much more efficiently than she could.

  "The rain would also make Henry's work easier," flashed through her mind.

  She smiled and quickly got lost in her thoughts as she got dressed and ready for the day. These tasks, which usually only took her twenty minutes on a bad day, now took her much longer, on account of her musing.

  Before she realized it, the ornate wall clock she owned struck half past nine.

  With a small gasp, she tugged her rain boots on and hastened downstairs.

  The shop's first floor was cold **—** downright freezing, even.

  She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself as she rushed over to the front desk, reaching out for a lanyard.

  On the end of the lanyard was a key to the shop's front door, and she draped it over her neck, fiddling with it absentmindedly. Only when she suddenly sneezed did she remember what she was supposed to be doing.

  "Oh!" she mumbled as she jogged to the back of the shop, retrieving a green watering can.

  She proceeded to water the clumps of primrose and daffodils that constituted the shop's centerpiece.

  Considering the cold was now sobering to her, watering took much less time than she'd expected.

  She gingerly placed the watering can down as she looked out at the shop, and then at a nearby wall clock: it read ten minutes to ten.

  She visibly relaxed at the spare time she found herself with.

  Just to make sure she wouldn't forget, however, she unlocked the front door before walking back to sit down at the front desk.

  She fiddled with trimming several pots that were left out on the desk, but it was done more to busy herself than anything.

  Her thoughts kept wandering as she did this, tiptoeing from simple arrangements, to plants . . . to Henry's plants . . . to **—**

  The bell hanging over the front door rang as someone stepped inside. Shooting a quick glance at the clock, Lisette realized that it was already after ten. 

  "Hey, Lisette," Henry greeted the florist as he took a hesitant step inside. He was drenched in rainwater.

  "Henry! You're soaking wet!" Lisette exclaimed.

  Without thinking, she walked towards him and ushered him further inside. "I have a fireplace upstairs, please go warm yourself."  _I don't want you to get sick_ , hung on the edge of her tongue, but she was too nervous of the possible consequences to say it.

  "S-sure," he complied with a sniffle as he trudged up the stairs, leaving Lisette to her thoughts.

  Before she could process what had just happened, however, the door's bell chimed again.

  Lisette heard someone struggle to close an umbrella, accompanied by a tired, "Hi, do you sell any bellflower seeds?"

  Turning on her heel to face the customer, Lisette cheerfully answered. "Of course!"


End file.
